CLASHES IN THE STREETS (5)
by Nootra
Summary: Benjamin and his companions return to the city after their training. They tease Batman who had become the Bright Knight of late. Then Batman discovers that he had been tricked.


Noah, Alan, Zach and Ryan left their home planet Earth aboard a space shuttle that launched from their city. Once in space, they were victims of an accident and were ejected from the shuttle into outer space. Thanks to their faith, they were supernaturally transported to a dimension which proved to be the fulfilment of their dreams. Then they made the discovery of the century – the people featuring as characters in comics and cartoons exist.

The first person they met in Nootra, the city of superheroes, was Denver, the Last Dinosaur. Denver and his companions, Wally, Shades, Jeremy and Mario, accepted to help them pass the city gates. They disguised the Earthlings as four football players of Nootra. Zach was camouflaged as Cesare, Alan as Yann, Noah as Benjamin and Ryan as Papan. Through this ruse, they outplayed Batman and entered the city.

Though nearly unmasked by Hawkeye and his daughter Rain, things rather went well for them and they visited some neighbourhoods of Westside Nootra. They fell into real trouble when the true Cesare and Yann met them in the streets. These were angry that their images were used for the cloning. Cesare and Yann stood against Zach and Ryan to fight them. Noah watched the unfortunate scene and was terribly sorry. Her friends were on the brink of fighting her football heroes.

Some minutes before the above took place, the true Benjamin and the true Papan with Eric, Lucas, Roberto, Bruno, Ach, Voltz and other teammates of Nootra's Wings made their way to the city after their training. On reaching the city gates, they thought of teasing Batman and chase the seriousness away from him.

Ach: "Hello bat head, what's up? Are you still at this boring thing you call a job?"  
Lucas: "I don't want to be in your place. You stand here for hours while we're having all the fun. You should come and play with us sometimes."  
Batman: "How can your training be fun? You are in the final and you mustn't take it lightly children."  
Benjamin: "We're only doing the work we love; that's why it's such a fun. We want you to join us in our next session."  
Voltz: "Can Batman play football? Superheroes are hopeless when it comes to playing football."  
Bruno: "They may be superheroes but they don't stand a chance against me in the ball game."  
Batman: "Don't underestimate my abilities children. I can do many things. I used to play with some good old friends of mine when I was younger."  
Roberto: "Batman a kid? You must be joking. I bet he appeared in this world exactly as he is now."  
Voltz: "Yea; because if ever he had been a kid, it would be something like a Batkid; all dressed up in his batsuit ready to fight crime."

Roberto: "Yea; and he talked about friends. Who would want to be friends with a guy whose attitude drives everyone away?"  
Bruno: "An unwelcoming aura, you mean."  
Eric: "That's not true guys. Batman has many friends in the city. He is a member of the Justice League and his teammates are his friends as well."  
Bruno: "The 'just us league', you meant."  
Ach: "What a team! It's made up only of the mightiest among the mighty. They are unbeatable except for the unprecedented."  
Batman: "And the unprecedented always occurs Ach. Thanks for taking my defence Eric though having friends is not my priority. My main concern is to protect Nootra against any internal or external threat. The rest does not matter."  
Benjamin: "I disagree with you there Day Knight. The rest is what makes the former possible. You can't protect the city if you don't care about its people."  
Eric: "You mentioned some friends of yours. It's obvious they are the ones because of whom you are a fighter. To me, everything is worthless if not done out of love for people."  
Lucas: "Look at me batty, I play football not only for myself, but also for my friends. I used to play alone but I wasn't happy. It's great fun when we're playing together as a team. You're in the JL and you certainly know what I'm talking about."

Ach: "If you think Batman doesn't know about friendship in a team, you're really one ignorant Nootran. The Caped Champion is the brain behind the Justice League and most of the teams of NSF."  
Papan interrupted the flow of the discussion to have it suit his taste.  
Papan: "You guys are too boring with all this reasoning. We won't get anywhere if you continue talking that serious."  
Roberto: "Papan has a point. Have you ever been with people who act as though everything was 'don't joke with this subject; it's a delicate issue'?"  
Voltz: "They are boring to tears."  
Papan: "Check this one guys; looks like Batman hasn't slept for days. He really has a nasty face there. Did you know he chose to be a bat so he could stay up late and his parents would not scold him for that? It doesn't surprise me coming from him. Look; he's almost dead tired judging from his eyes. Bats, what do you mean staying up late again when you're now working in the day?"  
Batman: "It's only you who can make such comments Papan. You can't see my face. How can you say anything about how I look?"

Eric: "Speaking of your looks Batman, if you want people to come closer to you, you should change your costume. You won't become any popular dressed like that with those white eyes that scare many."  
Bruno: "It's an outrage. My little brother had a nightmare after seeing you. NSF should know better than posting you here to frighten kids."  
Lucas: "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Frighten troublemakers like your little brother. Slow down boys, you're too hard on the guy. I think he's pretty cool the way he is. Don't mind them bats. I like your ways and your costume is great. You're doing a good job agent."  
Benjamin: "I don't understand why you would rather guard the city during the day when you're ten times more efficient at night. You did it so well before you became the Bright Knight."  
Batman: "It was only last month I stopped being the Dark Knight. Things have changed since then and I must adapt to the present situation."

Papan: "Don't bother yourself trying to understand him Benjamin. Everybody in Westside knows Batman spends the night partying with some strange company. That's why he's ineffective during the day. Listen to a friend's advice bats; quit this job or someday somebody will get hurt because of your lack of vigilance."  
Batman: "Papan is talking about responsibility? Your advice must be in reflexive mode. Wait a minute; didn't I hear you a couple of hours ago say something about keeping your mouth shut?"  
Papan: "Stay silent? I'm so disappointed. I thought you knew me better than that vigilante. I can't keep quiet as long as you have that grave look on your face. When you let your hair down, then I'll spare you."  
Batman: "Who are those who entered the city with Denver then? Impostors!"  
Papan: "You guys see what I was just saying?"


End file.
